codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Wolf
Call of Duty: Wolf is the first game in the Wolf Saga, set to occur in 2019 after a disastrous event, the world is almost reverted to the Stone Age seeking a new way to provide electricity. The started the use of International Diplomatic Electronics, Networks and Technology Integration Truce Yielders, better known as Identity. Players can destroy some buildings and environmental areas, leaving a set of debris on the ground. Creating protection or away to diffuse enemies. Single Player Call of Duty: Wolf features a completely new setting, characters, and system. The setting of the game is a the beginning of the Identity-New Coalition War 7 years after a orbital nuclear launch, that destroyed ever artificial satellite ever created, devastating electricity and causing the world to rely on the International multi-Quadrillion dollar industry known as Identity. The single player features ways around electricity, fighting in outer space, a story featuring a division call "Wolf Division". Setting and Characters The game's main protagonists are Wolf Division and Iraqi Special Operation Forces. The unit is in the second command of Australian Army Captain John Reeds. He is joined by his SASR protégés Jamie Salmon and Jack Mannings, along with 2nd Lieutenant Jorge Robinson of the 1st Commandos and Air Force liaison Leading Aircraftman Lucinda Walker. Call of Duty: Wolf is set in an alternate timeline from our world that follows the nuclear destruction of the world's electricity. An old organisation Identity becomes a financial and nuclear superpower nation in response to the ensuing global electrical crisis, making the tax and costings of Solar Power ridiculously high that only a few countries could pay for it. The game's main antagonist is Éléonore Aubuchon, the director of Identity. Plot The game begins with Cadet Salmon in survival camp with his fellow cadet friends. Meanwhile in space, the NASA is making inspections on Camp Identity, the home base of Identity on the moon, and is "raider" by "terrorists" disguised as inspectors using it destroy several satellites. The Cadets narrowly escape the destruction of Irvinebank. 7 years later Identity has now been providing solar power to humanity to thrive, however several countries have been left in the dark. The countries that have solar power are; Australia, Iraq, Germany, Peru, Japan, Russia and all countries in Africa. While America prefers to thrive on its own and the rest of world left to provide their own light. However Australia and Iraq have learnt that they have been using the world to benefit their own research, they send a Joint raiding team to find out what really happen in the Raid on Camp Identity, the truth is set ignite a war with an extemely powerful enemy. Characters Weapons Factions Levels Locations Campaign and Invasion Locations *Earth **Lunar **Bangladesh **Greece **Australia (Invasion and Cinematics only) **Japan (Invasion only) **Russia (Invasion only) *Mars **Continent of Identity Multiplayer Locations *Earth **Bangladesh **Greece *Mars **Continent of Identity Invasion Invasion mode is a campaign mode with extra missions in locations that weren't explored in the Campaign. In it the player takes control of characters Staff Sergeant Marty Irwin, Private Mikhail Arshun and Leading Private Kabuto Nakahara. Trivia *This is the first game that have Canadians, Bengali and Greeks as enemies. **Second time for the French and British **Third time for the Americans *This is the first game to not have playable American Characters. **Also is it likely the first time to have a playable Iraqi and Australian